


AKu Bermimpi Melihat Masjid Nabawi

by Jogag_Busang



Series: LOTUS: Puisi 2015 [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Ini adalah mimpi nyata ketigaku. Sungguh sangat indah.





	AKu Bermimpi Melihat Masjid Nabawi

_Sangkamu aku berdusta? Kukatakan tidak_

_Aku tidak akan sakit hati jika kauanggap diriku gila_

_Lebih baik berterus terang dan sejujurnya aku tak kuasa_

_Kesunyian memberiku jalan_

_Aku melewatinya dan bertanya-tanya_

_Di mana? Di mana?_

_Mulanya diriku berpetualang_

_Sambil menggendong tas besar yang kian meraksasa_

_Menyusuri lintasan yang seakan tak berujung_

_Di pinggirnya dipagari daun-daun potong_

_Mereka semarak menggiringku menuju sebuah rumah_

_Rumah apakah ini?_

_Dinding-dindingnya terbuat dari kayu_

_Semacam kandang tak terurus, tetapi berasa sejuk_

_Ketika aku masuk ke dalam, lantainya hanyalah lubang_

_Aku dipersilakan masuk dan duduk di pinggir batang_

_Bentuknya persegi, sesak serta tak nyaman menanti_

_Angin dan mataahri turun, bintang dan bulan naik_

_Udara terasa kencang dan kegelapan mulai mencekam_

_Aku tak kuat lagi harus duduk seperti ini_

_Kukatakan, "Apakah aku boleh keluar sebentar?"_

_"Kuinzinkan," balasnya sambil menebar senyuman_

_Perlahan-lahan, kakiku merangkak_

_Mencoba menengok kelap-kelip cahaya di sana_

_Dan luar biasa!_

_Dalam kepedihan mimpi, aku menyebutnya masjid Nabawi_

_Semuanya buram, gelap, dan mengerikan_

_Hanya bangunan itulah yang terang menyala_

_Seperti kunang-kunang, seperti sang surya_

_Yang berpijar sendiri di tengah hampanya jagat raya_

_Di mataku, kubah masjid itu begitu mungil_

_Lampu-lampunyalah yang memancarkan keanggunan_

_Sunyi, sunyi sekali_

_Kelam, kelam sekali_

_Rindu, rindu sekali_

_AKu ingin ke sana_

_Pergi dari rumah aneh ini, lalu terbang mengangkasa_

_Cepat-cepat, secepat kilatan cahaya_

_Aku ingin sekali ke sana_

_Berada dalam kangen yang merubungi dada_

_Gila aku jika terpenjara_

_Sinting aku bila menolaknya_

_Namun apa daya, tanganku cuma menggenggam nyawa_

_Dan mataku terbuka_

_Memutus pemandangan yang luar biasa_

_Rasanya aku menyesal telah melupa_

_Dan kuucap Allah, Allah, Allah_

_Subhanallah, Subhanallah_

_Masjid Nabawi begitu sepi_

_Namun, benderangnya mampu menembus hati_

_Damainya tak akan berhenti_

_Dan kubatin Allah, Allah, Allah_

_Subhanallah, Subhanallah_

**Author's Note:**

> Puisi ini ditulis di desa Panggul, pada 21 Juni 2015. Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca : )


End file.
